Befriending the Enemy
by cinderpeach
Summary: Penny has just had moved to Inkopolis on her 14th birthday. Everything's going to fine at first she meets a nice boy named Puddle who kind of clumsy, and his cool and collected childhood friend named Slosh. The only thing is that they only have 3 members on their team but they need 4 to be apart of the battle. Penny doesn't know what to do, she soon has a friend on the other side


My 14th Birthday…the day has finally come. 14th birthdays are a pretty big deal from where I could form. Well, for you see I live in the small town Splatsville, which is on the outskirts of place called Inkoplios, It the city of dreams for most squid kids because there is squid finally knows what place is life and by life I mean turf war. Now, someone of you may be asking what is so important about turf war, and what are roles squid'skids play. Well, I'll explain of all that later for right now, Let's get to more import matters MY BIRTHDAY!.

So, I woke up in my bed, and looked at my calendar. On it was a date that had been circled and decorated with ink blobs and starts, my 14th birthday. YES, I've waiting for this day for 10 years. I slowly got out my bed, and walked to my mirror. I was still a flippy-flopy glob of pink ink. I took a deep breath and then said myself "Penny, just remember what those videos in health class said just take a deep breath and focus."

In my mind I was think of myself as kid with long pink tentacles coming from my head and two beautiful legs and arms, pink eyes. I slowly opened my eyes to see the results and…..I DID IT. I was the finally a squid AND KID NOW! I started jumping up and down, and screaming with delight.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" mom said as she came into my room to see what was doing. I turned to her and said "Mom, look, look, I FINALLY DID IT!"

"Aw, sweetie you growing up soon fast!" She said kissed me on the forehead with bittersweet tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Are you okay, mom?" I asked I haven't seen her cry like this since my brother left for Inkoplios.

"Yeah, It's all happening so fast.." Mom said controlling herself "Well, I going to make breakfast. Oh, I almost most forgot I got you some new clothes, honey." She pointed to my closet

I look in my closet, and saw a box in pink and yellow squid pattern wrapping paper with the words "DON"T OPEN UNTIL 14TH BIRTHDAY!" written in sharpie. Funny, I never notice that 'til now. Anyways, I opened that box and there were green hi-horse neon shoes, shorts, and a white tee. It was good timing that my mom told about the clothes because right now, the clothes I was wearing before were way too small for me.

When I finally got dress I ran (well, more like gingerly walk I'm still new to the whole legs thing) to the kitchen. Mom was making kelp pancakes (my favorite!) on the table there were boxes also wrapped in pink and yellow squid pattern wrapping paper.

"Happy Birthday, sweetie." Mom said as she put the kelp pancakes with a four and one on the table. I could barely sit still in my chair. I blow out the candles and made a wish to be the most powerful and popular squid in all of Inkoplios. I quickly opened my first gift which was a small box, inside of the small box was an S-phone, I've always wanted one. "Thanks, mom!" I said holding the phone tight

"Something else in the box, Penny." Mom said pointing to the box. I looked again and behind the phone was a ticket to train to Inkoplios, which was going to leave in a few hours. "Wow, this is awesome, mom!"

I opened the next gift and it was a new suitcase. It was big enough for me to put all of my stuff in. There were a tag with my name on it in my mom's handwriting in case it got lost. "Wow, this suitcase is huge!" I said opening the suitcase it had pockets and everything, but then I heard my mom to start to sob a little. "Mom, it's alright." I said comforting her "You know I just not go if want me to."

"No, it's alright, sweetie." She said wiping the tears off her face "It would be a shame for me keeping you from doing what you want to do. You've been dreaming about ever since you were only 4 years old. It reminds me of when your brother left. I mean just look at him, he's a big turf war star shooter. "

That is true my brother is one of most elite squid shooters out there. His name is Splash, and his team is called the Turf and Surf. They have amazing steargy skills, and won over 1000 turf wars in past few years. Splash tries to contact me when he can, he's pretty busy, but he still visits on holidays.

"But I'll be fine, It well just be me and your father here, and going to be pretty quiet." Mom said collecting herself. After breakfast I started to packing up all my things in my bed room. The last thing to pack was my Squid sisters poster. They are my favorite idols in the whole world, and I can't wait to see them in Inkoplios. "I'll be seeing you guys soon" I said carefully packing the post in the suitcase. Even though I basically packed my whole room the suitcase was still light to carry.

"You ready, Penny?" Mom said walking into my room prefect timing. I hopped off of my bed and slung the suitcase.

"Yeah, I ready!" I said proudly, my mom smiled. It's pretty convenient that the train station is just far enough to walk to. There were other squid kids at the station with their families, some them only a mom or dad or both. Other even had their whole family come to see them off. The station was full of hugs and kisses of goodbyes.

"Oh, sweetie I almost forgot." Mom said rummaging through her purse and fish out a small keycard and 400 cash coins . "You'll need this to get into your apartment."

"Thanks, mom!" said I said for like the tenth time

"The train to Inkoplios as finally arrive, all squids please make your way to the train!" said the announcer.

I hug mom and said "I promise I'll come with Splash and visit on holidays." She kissed me on the forehead and said "I'll know you will, now go out there and show those squid what you're made of!" I nodded my head and dashed into the train with the others. There one opened seat on the train and I quick sat there before anyone else.

I started to download all my favorite songs on my phone, from squid tunes to the squid sisters. I also download a few games like angry squid and inkling runners.

When the train finally stop at inkiopous, the train to come a stop and everyone got off. I looked around to see other squids walking, talking, and just chillin'. Most of them wearing cool clothes from brands like Famitsu, Krak-on, Splash Mob, and tons of other I've never seen before. It was so amazing to see inkopolis tower in the flesh (or whatever it's made out of), but something was missing. There was also the famous booyah base with store like Shrimp kicks, Cooler heads, Jelly Fresh, and most importantly Ammo Knights. There was even a small old fashion arcade machine near the shops, and also a dojo for practicing, and some venting machines—wait was that an old dude coming from the underground—maybe that was just my imagination. I was so excited I wanted to explore everything right away, but I probably should go check out my apartment. So, I wouldn't get lost in a city I don't know at night. I took out my phone and typed in the name flounder heights into the gps. It was a little whiles away from Inkliopos but no as far as my home. My apartment was one the 10th floor, it was pretty high so I decided to take the elevator. The elevator was moving pretty quickly, and it was playing some pretty good music. The elevator doors opened smoothly on the 10th floor, walked out the elevator and was about to look for my apartment when I heard someone huff and puffing.

"Huh…Huh..Finally I made it." Said the inkling boy with a bigger suitcase than mine, he was taking the stairs and stopped to rest on the last step. He took out and inhaler and blew.

"Are you okay?" I asked the boy seemed like he was about to pass out.

"Yeah…yeah, I'm okay" the boy said taking another deep breath "It's just took me so long to get up here!"

"Uh…you do know that there's an elevator..right?" I said pointing to the elevator carefully trying not to make him for stupid.

"WHAT?" He said looked at the elevator then hanged his head low. "Aw, man I could have just took that instead of taking like 20 flights of stairs!"

"Well, I'm Penny by the way." I said holding out my hand for a handshake.

"I'm Puddle!" he said accepting my handshake (it was a little weak)."So, you're also new to Inklipous, too?"

"Yeah, I am!" I said proudly patting my suitcase.

"Me too!" Puddle said also patting his suitcase, but it when he patted the suitcase, it wobbled backwards and started to tumble down the stairs. Puddle started to ran after it, I slid down the stairs rail and quickly stopped the suitcase in its path.

"Thanks" Puddle said out of breath again taking another breath from his inhaler.

"You want me to help with this?" I said patting Puddle's suitcase.

"Thanks that would be awesome!" Puddle said looking relieved

"So, Puddle why did you come here in the first place?" I asked helping him carry the heavy suitcase.

"The same reason why every other kid is here to be part of a turf war." Puddle stated pretty matter of factly . "But it took a lot to get there I woke up late this morning, and almost had a hard time transforming. I almost lost my key card, I almost miss the train, and I thought I lost my s-phone but it was in my back pocket the whole time!"

"Wow, are you sure you want to be in the turf war?" I said kind of surprised, Puddle seems like a clumsy, unlucky, absent-minded, uncoordinated guy.

"What? You think I'm clumsy, unlucky, absent minded, and uncoordinated?" Puddle said as if he read my mind.

"Uh, No…you're just uh..sweet." I said trying to cover up the truth.

"Sweet is girl code for lame isn't?" Puddle said still not convinced

"Okay, maybe you a little clumsy, but still seem to have the good sprit of not giving up!" I said trying to sugar coated.

"Really, you think so?" Puddle asked

"Yeah, I mean you walked all the way up here, and even after you suitcase fell down you went back to get it!" I said trying to make puddle feel better.

"Yeah, you're right!" Puddle said making a proud pose as we finally made it back up.

"So, what apartment to you have?" I asked lifting the suitcase to the last step

"Oh…uh..1738…" Puddle said reading off the keycard

"Wait, really?" I said strange because I felt like I heard those numbers in a song somewhere.

"Uh, no I read it wrong it's actually 315" he said turning the card the right way.

"Wow, mine's 316!" I said surprised reading from my keycard.

"So, I guess we're neighbors!" Puddle said excitedly

"Yeah, I guess." I said "It's nice to meet you neighbor!" I held out my hand again for another shake

"You too, neighbor!" Puddle said shaking my hand, we both laughed at how cheesy we were sounding.

When I finally got to my apartment, I looked around and it was pretty nice.

There was small kitchen, and small living room with a pretty big tv. I went to the back there was a bathroom and a bedroom. The bedroom had a bed, a computer desk, and huge walk-in closet. I sighed and thought about all the fresh clothes I would get.

I started putting up my things in my new room. The room started to feel more like home, after I was done moving my stuff I started to get hungry. So, when back to inkliopous by bus, and when to a fresh café called Splatbucks. I looked around the cafe and saw that Puddle was there with another girl.

"Hey, Penny!" Puddle said waving at me "Come sit with us!" he patted the seat right next him." Penny this is Slosh, I've known her since we were squids!"

"Hey!" Slosh said she waved at me causally, she seemed to have an air of freshness of about her.

"Slosh and I were thinking about making at team together!" Puddle said excitedly he almost was jumping up and down in his seat.

"Are you in?" Slosh said as she and Puddle put her hand out and Puddle looked at me with wide eyes.

"Okay that sounds awesome!" I said also excited "I'm in!" putting my hand in.

"YES!" Puddle said with his hands in the air

"Okay, now can we get something to eat, I'm craving for some crab cakes!" I said looking at the menu.

After we ate, Slosh, Puddle and I finally started to explore the plaza..

"I'm so excited, I don't even know where to start!" I said excitedly looking around, this place is so colorful and awesome!

"How, about we start with—" Slosh said, but before she could say anything I ran in to Jelly Fresh! "Wait, Penny you can't go in there yet!"

"Wow!" I said looking at all the fresh colorful clothes in the store. There were basketball jersey, letterman jackets, and even the plain white tees were fresh!

"Jelly Fresh! Thanking fo- " Said a jellyfish with a weird accent, he looked at my clothes and was disgusted .BLUUUH! A fashion crime is in the progres! Moldy customer is mold. Jelonzo is in the great shock! Level 4 is being required. You are needing more of the fresh for the shopping! Play regular battle in lobby for the freshness, yes? Then again visiting please" then he quickly shoved me out the door.

"What was that all about?" Puddle said who waiting with Slosh outside was for me.

"That's what I was trying to tell!" Slosh said crossing her arms "No one in this city is going to want talk to you until you reach level 4!"

"Wow, That's cold!" I said I never knew I had to be a certain level just to go to stores. This city's really is fresh.

"Well, we need one more person if ever want to play in a battle!" Puddle said looking around for other no so fresh squids around, but he didn't see any. "Where are all of them?"

"Well, I think they're all at ammo knight." Slosh said pointing at the weapon store. "It's the only store, where the owner actually talks to you even if you're not level 4."

"Well, that are we waiting for!?" I said running towards ammo knights

In Ammo Kinghts like Slosh said there were Inklings like us everywhere! They were all talking to each other, and trying out weapons, testing them, and forming groups.

First we all got our weapons, we all started with a Splattershot jr since we were new.

"Okay, Let's ask people if they want to join our group." Slosh said we all nodded our head in agreement! So we asked around, but no luck. Everyone had already formed a group of their own!

"Everyone already has a group!" I sighed

"This like school all over again, no one's talking to us because we're not fresh, and everyone already in their own groups!" Puddle sighed with his head hanged low.

"Aw, man if we can't be apart turf war that means we can't make any money!" I said getting worried

"That means we can't buy anymore food, and we can't level up!" Puddle said starting to panic

"That also means no fresh clothes!" I said falling to my knees feeling deafeated maybe this wasn't a good idea after all!

"Calm down, guys!" Slosh said in her clam tone. "It's our first day and we only been here for a few hours. We can go back to my place and listen to Squidtunes and Squid Sisters while snacking on the my stash I brought from home!"

"But we just I ate?" said both Puddle and I at the same time.

"Okay, more for me then!" Slosh said with a wink

At Slosh's apartment …

We were hanging out in Slosh's room. Slosh was playing some tunes on her fresh vintage record player with eating snacks (Slosh eats a lot for her size) , Puddle was flipping through all the squid channels, and I was just lying on the bed rethinking my life.

"Hey, look It's the Squid Sisters!" Puddle said pointing to the TV, we all dropped everything and gather around the TV.

"Hold on to your tentacles.." Callie said in her usually cheery tone

"It's news time!" Marrie said finish her "sister's" sentence in calm tone

They talk about the current stages like Urchin Underpass and Black belly Skate Park. I wish I was there. They threw around some banter about the stages, but then something big happened

"News Flash! New Flash!" Callie said

"What is it? What is it?" Marrie asked

"The Great Zap fish is gone!" Callie said "With it we could lose all our power, I wonder if the ufo crash has anything to do with this!" I knew something was missing from the tower.

"It's okay, we be fine….for now" Marie said "But the UFO could be connected to this…somehow!"

"But that's all for now until then.." Callie said "Stay fresh!" Both Callie and Marie closed out with their signature Fresh pose.

"UFO sighting? So to be power outage?!" Puddle said in panicked voice "The whole world is ending!" then landed face first on the bed "We might as well curl up and die!"

"Come on, The Great Zapfish has been power this city for ages, I'm pretty sure there still some energy to last us at least a few years." Slosh said padding Puddle on the back.

"Maybe it's not the aliens but the Octarians!" Puddle said sitting up

"Who?" I said It feels like I heard that name before I but I can't tell where.

"You know the octopi that hate our squid guts for what we did during the great turf war!" Puddle explained "I even read somewhere that they have Octarians…JUST…LIKE…US!"

"Ugh, Puddle that war happened over like a 1000 years ago!" Slosh said "we haven't had another brawl with them since then.."

"So, you're saying that the aliens did this?" Puddle asked

"Oh my squid!" Slosh said frustrated as she laid back down on her bed.

When I went back to my apartment..

I put up my new weapon, put it proudly over my bed. I looked at it thinking about all the amazing turf war I'll be apart of. If we could just find another member, but Slosh is right it was our first day and all.

I continued looking at my new weapon when I heard a knock on the door. I opened door and standing her was SPLASH.

"Hey, baby sister you've finally made it!" He said giving me a big hug! "Happy birthday, sorry I didn't get you anything."

"It's okay, bro" I said with a smile "You being here is good enough!"

"Wow, you've grew up so fast!" Splash said patting me on the head "Last time I saw you were just an inky squid, now you're grown women" He started looking at me, and then give me a weird face "Hey, there was no boys trying to check you out or anything?"

"No.." I said

"Good, but there are is any just point at them, and I'll shoot 'em!" Splash said pretending to shot someone. "Anyways, how was your first day?" he sat down on the couch, and I followed him, sitting right next to him.

I sighed rubbing my head as recall what happened today, and told my brother everything that happened today. "So, now I don't even know what's going on, it's just so crazy!"

"Well, the first day is hard on the best of us." Splash said again patting me on the head "It took me like a whole week just to get my team together."

"Really?" I asked hard to imagined that best team in the whole city took so long to come together

"Yup, I don't worry you'll find friends in high places, and those people in booya base are not that mean once you reach level 4 they just have an image to keep. You just need to keep practicing and you'll get there in no time!" Splash said hugging me again, then he got a call on his S-phone. "I gotta go, the others need me in ranked battle, love you!" then left pretty quickly

I started to think that my brother was right, I shouldn't worry too much.

Well, this is my first Splatoon Fanfic I love this game to death, and I've been thinking wheather or not to make a fanfic about it. I did anyways

Even if this story is read by no one it's okay I just wanted to put my idea out there. (IF you are reading it than thank you for read a kind of rushed at end and full of misspelled words fanfic, and don't worry I'll continue this story because it's a long way before I end it.)


End file.
